


a million thoughts (a million is a lie)

by hiddenpoggers



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, continuation of the true ending, hero finds out the truth, i wrote this at school on my phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30119406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddenpoggers/pseuds/hiddenpoggers
Summary: what went on in Hero's head after he finds out the truth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	a million thoughts (a million is a lie)

**Author's Note:**

> I felt unsatisfied with things so I ended up writing a very short fic on what I think went on in Hero's mind.  
> I just care for him a lot uwu  
> I want more Hero angst

At first he was filled with disappointment and anger. All this time he was internally berating himself for not realizing, for not being a good enough friend. 

For four years, that grief and pain haunted him, and in the end that wasn't even the truth.

For a split second, he wanted to lash out at them for causing him this much grief, but one look at Sunny and Basil. The pain and the guilt distorting their faces made that thought immediately falter, especially when Sunny looked so much like Mari...

Then he felt relieved for a moment. Relieved that it wasn't his fault that Mari died, relieved that he didn't see the signs because there was no signs to see.

That didn't change the fact that Mari was still dead, did it? 

Sorrow. How could he not feel sorrow when his two friends are sitting in front of him and crying. The suffering they went through because of a mistake they made when they were 12, too young to truly understand. 

The memories of their screams. Sunny's beaten up unconscious body. Basil in the corner also battered up and repeating the same words, "Please forgive me." All the blood. He wouldn't want anyone to experience that, no matter who. 

Absolute silence besides the two’s heavy breathing and sniffles. He hated it. He wanted to say or do something to break the tension but didn't know what to do. Kel sat there with a sad expression and Aubrey, he couldn't tell what was going on in her mind. 

Time kept passing. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up. Slowly walking towards Sunny and Basil. The two stared at him with anxious expressions. They were scared of what he would do to them. 

Without a word, he knelt down in front of Sunny and Basil. After a moment of hesitation he gave them a hug.


End file.
